Fenton's Long LostWhat!
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Kati and Fenton used to be best friends, that is until Fenton was taken away from Kati and their Australia homeland to Tower Prep. Now, four years later, as Kati is 13 and Fenton is 16, they are brought together, but only because Kati is brought to Tower.
1. Chapter 1

Previously

"Kati? You have cheerleading practice!" my mother yells. I bolt up, I had fallen asleep doing homework, and I had less than five minutes to get on my cheer practice clothes and sneakers, and be out the door. I'm 13, but everyone seems to treat me like I'm 17. I'm not smarter than I should be, but just different. More...advanced I guess. I pull on purple shorts and a grey t-shirt, white sneakers, and am out the door.

"5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!" our coach, Melissa yells at us. We are trying out a new routine, me as the flyer. I'm small boned, short, just generally small. They mount me and I fly, my legs apart in a V.

"One more time!" Melissa yells. By the time we are finished, I'm tired, drenched with sweat, and just about ready to fall asleep, again. When I get home I jump in the shower and when I get out, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily into the phone.

"Hi, Katima. I am Whisper." the voice says.

"My name is Kati. No one calls me Katima." I reply.

"Good night, Katima." the voice says, finally. I don't hang up the phone, and I hear a screech on the other end.

The next morning I wake up in the room of three girls, they weren't in my room but I could tell from their beds, one girl was blond, brushed her hair a lot, clean, petit, smart. The others were exactly alike, messy, brown hair, but popular, in charge. My own hair doesn't match any of the other girl's. Mine was a vibrant red, my eyes dark brown, my skin pale.

"Hello?" I call out. I know that I'm at a school, somewhere I can't escape. I can feel it, creeping into me.

"Hello." a voice says as the door opens.

"Are you one of my roommates?" I ask. I think about it. "You are. You're the one who sleeps over there." I say, pointing to the bed next to mine, occupied by the blond.

"Yes. I'm Odessa, or Oddie. Who are you? Do you know why you are here?" she asks.

"I'm Katima, call me Kati. I can't figure anything out except that I can't leave." I explain.

"You have an extra ability, as does everyone here. Mine is that I can see small things, really far away. Small details."

"Our other roommates, are they sisters? Twins?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes, McKayla and McKenna. How did you know that?" Oddie asks.

"They are messy, they both share the same brown hair, they are both popular. In charge of the school, am I wrong?" I ask.

"No you are right on. Where are you from, Kati?" Oddie asks.

"Australia. How bout you?" I ask.

"Providence of Ontario. It's in Canada." Oddie says.

"Orientation film will begin in 30 minutes." says a familiar voice over the intercom."

"Whisper?" I ask.

"She's the school's main computer system." Oddie says.

"Come on, lets get you there." Oddie says. I've got plaid pajamas on and a tee-shirt.

"You need to change." Oddie instructs.

"Into what?" I ask. Oddie goes into the closet behind me and pulls out a blue button down shirt, a brown skirt, a red sweater vest, and black mary janes. I raise my eyebrow, but change and Oddie leads me to the building needed to be for the film. She leaves me and a moniter gives me a computer and headset to listen to.

"Hello, and welcome to Tower Prep. You are here because you have a special talet!" the computer blares. I listen to the whole thing as it drones on, telling me stuff I already know. When it's done, they give me a different laptop, one without the film on it. I open it.

"Hello, Katima. You should be in Art's classroom." Whisper says. I pull up a map and follow it's directions to Art. I open the door and everyone stops.

"Hello, you must be Katima." the woman at the front of the room says.

"Kati." I reply.

"Well...how about you sit next to...oh there's an open seat next to Mr. Archer." she says. I look and I don't see a Mr. Archer in this class room.

"Where is he?" I ask. Suddenly. I didn't even know who I was talking about.

"Who Kati? Ian's right here." Art says, pointing to an older boy with golden colored hair and greyish blue eyes.

"Not him, where's Tony?" I ask.I panic, I'm not the one controlling what I'm saying.

"Kati, are you okay? Can you please take your seat?" Art asks. I nod and walk to the left part of the front row. I take a seat and notice that I'm the youngest one here.

"Period 1 is now over." Whisper says. I get an idea and take off, towards the Headmaster's office. I throw the door open.

"Can I help you, Miss Bowler?" Headmaster asks.

"Why am I the youngest one here?" I ask.

"Kati, you are very special. I assure you that you aren't the youngest one to come here." Headmaster says.

"Who would that be?" I ask.

"You know him already, he left his home in Australia to join us here when he was 12, you were nine." Headmaster says. I look at Headmaster and study his face.

"Who?" I demand.

"Period 2 is starting in 20 seconds." Whisper's voice says.

"He's in your next class, go to History, Kati." Headmaster says. I take off, running into History, making it just after the last bell. _Crap_. I curse in my head.

"You are late, Miss Bowler."

"I was with Headmaster." I say.

"You are still late. You will do a 10-"

"KATI?" a voice says. I look up into the class and see a person, vaugely familiar, tall, with brown hair, blue eyes, standing up, pointing at me. Then it hit's me.

"Tony?" I yell back.

"Fenton, Katima, you may ketch up in your own time right now we need to continue class." History says.

"Fine, but where do I sit?" I asks.

"Next to Miss Sato." History instructs. I go and sit where he points.

**Nobody's POV**

Katima walks through the hallways, heads turn in every direction. Not from her normal beauty, but her exotic hair, pale skin, her walk like a cheetah, graceful, but dangerous, but in reality, she was nothing more than a kitten. She bursts into History's room as History is in a deer lecture. Fenton is in deep thought when he see's the burst of red out of the corner of his eye, a burst of red he knows just a little too well. The History teacher feels a sudden anger that someone had interupted his class, but he had started it early, and once he looked at the girl, he had to fight to stay mad. She was easily the youngest, smallest student here. From her records, History knew she was 13, but she looked only 11. She was exotic, something that nobody was used to at Tower Prep was her burst of color, the red of her hair brings out the darkness of her eyes, the paleness of her skin. She had everyone's attention, and yet she seemed all she wanted to do is fight. She seemed to fragile to fight, to hurt even a fly, but her expression screamed that she could kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Katima POV

It was Tony! Or Fenton. I was about to jump out of my seat, run and hug him. But class was going on. The teacher's voice carried through to my brain, but I didn't take any effort to try and understand it. The bell rang and I was rushed to another class, English I think. Tony wasn't in this class, but I knew he would be in the next. I was paired up with a girl named CJ for an project in English class. She seemed nice enough, a little preoccupied about something. Then I knew, just like I knew everything else. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with her friends.

"Hey, I'm Kati." I say.

"I'm CJ. Now let's get to work. So..." CJ says. I nod and we work, but really I just want to get to my next class. The pattern of which my classes that I had with Fenton were a on-and-off again pattern, an AB. The first I didn't have class with him, the next I did. Now I don't, next I should.

"Miss Bowler? Are you and Miss Ward done?" English asks.

"Almost." I answer. I write something quickly on the project and then CJ hands it in.

"So who's your friends that you're itching to meet up with?" I ask randomly. CJ blushes, but then study's me. She's trying to decide whether to be mad, or let it go. I guess my age is an advantage.

"Ian Archer, Suki Sato, and Gabe Forrest." CJ answers after a minute. I nod.

"I sat next to Ian in Art and Suki in History." I say. "And now you in English...when will I meet Gabe I wonder..." I laugh then.

"I know who he is." I say.

"You do? How? Hey what's your skill anyway?" CJ says.

"Um yeah he's the Student Body President. I don't know how, I think my skill is just knowing things. I study small details fast and then an explanation enter's my head. Like the way you study someone's face longer for their reaction makes me think you have a thing with detail, and then what pops into my head is that you're ability is to read emotions, reactions, by the small facial and body language." I explain. She nods, studies me, and I laugh.

"Ahh...you caught me." She says. The bell rings and we have Science with...you guessed it! Science!

"Are you Kati?" Science asks me as I walk into the room. I nod.

"You can sit...how about you be lab partners with Gabe? Gabe, Ian, and Fenton were a group of three before, now we can split it up." Science says. I get excited when he says that, because that means that I'm going to be sitting near Tony! Science see's my reaction and doubts his choice, but points anyway to my seat. I bring my stuff up to the desk and then walk around it, and sit down.

"Kati?" Ian's voice says. I look up and nod. There is a shorter boy next to him, brown hair, darker eyes hidden by glasses.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Gabe Forrest. Why don't you come ha-" Gabe starts. Ian elbows him and he shuts up and then I laugh, because I can tell that Gabe's talent is talking people into stuff, but he's not always...smooth with the ladies.

"Kati." I hear someone breath my name, but it's more like a surprised, hurt voice. I look over to see Fenton.

"Tony!"I yelp.

"Why do you call him Tony?" Gabe asks.

"Because we grew up as neighbors and we met when I was first born. I couldn't really say his full name so I called him Ton, but then I went into the whiney phase and started calling him Tony. And then I could say his full name, and then annoyed him with Fentony." I say, laughing. We were ridiculous.

"Class is starting." Whisper's voice says. I take a seat and Gabe sits next to me. We do a lab with acid. It was boring and easy, and I'm the youngest one there. You could tell some people were trying to burn the tabletops, and that made me smile. Fighting back silently.

"Period 4 is over." Whisper's voice says. I close my laptop and pack up my stuff.

"What do I have next?" I wonder aloud.

"Lunch. We all do." Ian says. Fenton stays quiet. I get up and start to leave and then wait for Fenton by the door in the hallway. He exits with his head down, and I call his name.

"Tony!" His head whips up and I run to him. I felt like I was in some cheesy movie because he closed his bag and when I gave him a hug he picked me up and spun my around.

"Kati." he says, kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I say. Fenton lets me go and I pull his hand like a child and try to get him to go to the cafeteria with me.

"Katima! Fenton!" I hear a voice. I look over to see Ian waving us over. We go over and put our stuff down and then go to the microwaves.

"Fenton Capwell, one apple, turkey and cheese sandwich on rye with apple juice." Whisper says.

"Woahhh." I say. "My turn." I sing.

"Katima Bowler." I grumble. It's Kati. "Grated carrot, apple, and raisin salad and an authentic Australian meat pie with a side of hot sauce." Whisper says.

"That's still your favorite meal?" Fenton asks.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong with that?" I say, ready to defend myself.

"Come on Kati." Fenton says, leading me back to the table. We sit down and I start to shovel food into my mouth. It was so good.

"Calm down, Joey." Fenton says. I start to laugh and choke on my own spit which just makes me laugh harder.

"Joey?" CJ asks.

"A joey is a baby kangaroo, right?" Suki says.

"Yes, precisely. A few years ago Kati decided she wanted to be a kangaroo, but she's always been so small we told her she could only be a joey." Fenton explains.

"Well at least I didn't want to be a red necked wallaby! You just thought they were cute, but they are very similar to kangaroos!" I fight.

"Kangaroo's are vicious. Plus if you were to be an animal it would be a lioness. Or probably the cub." Fenton spits.

"Oooo what would I be?" Gabe asks.

"Gabe you would be a kitten." CJ says.

"What? No. CJ you would be a giraffe." Gabe says.

"What?" CJ says angrily.

"I think he means giraffes because they are beautiful creatures that are gentle but also intelligent." I offer. Gabe is about to deny what I said but then he thinks better of it. I nod.

"What's next?" Fenton asks me.

"I don't know check my laptop." I say.

"What is this?" Fenton asks. There is a note on my laptop and I open it.

"Read it out loud!" Fenton urges.

"Dear Katima,

We have looked at your history and see that you were a cheerleader. We don't have cheerleaders here, but we do have a few dance classes if you are interested. Sincerely, Coach Art." I'm confused.

"You did cheerleading? You gave in?" Fenton asks.

"Yeah it's fun. I was flyer." I say.

"Did you ever get hurt?" Fenton asked.

"I broke my foot once, but it's cool now." I say.

"Are you going to do it?" Ian asks.

"Should I?"

"Go check it out, check the times. I think we want to take you and Fenton someplace." Ian instructs. I nod and run off to find the Coach.

NO ONE'S POV

Katima runs down the hallway, her red hair flying behind her. She finds the Coach, and asks her about times. Art tells her the times and Katima runs back.

"Right after last period Monday's through Wednesday's." Kati tells her friends. They nod and Katima finishes her lunch. They finnish the day easily and when the school part is over, Ian and his crew take Katima and Fenton into the old observatory.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Tower Prep except for Katima Bowler and any non-original OC

**Fenton's POV**

I notice people talking about a certain girl, but when they describe her, she sounds like my Kati, my Joey. Her long, wild red hair, her skin pale from staying inside all the time, hacking on her computer, reading books. I miss Kati so, but I desperately hope it is not her. If it is, I will talk to Ian and the gang about letting Kati join us. They decided to let me in since I know about living in the wild, and Emily of course went to join Red Fang and the Broken. Ray on the other hand, decided that he was a strong little lad and try to find his own way out. I haven't seen this girl yet, but it's now Period 2, so I am in History. The teacher, History, has started class early by two minutes, I've noticed.

"The deer population all over the world has been changing, because a very long time ago, people were more spread out, especially in North America an-" he's cut off by the door opening.

"You are late!" History yells, without looking at the girl.

"I was with Headmaster." the girl says. I haven't looked yet to see who it is, but the voice is to familiar. You see, she has a full Australian accent, mine is mixed because my mother is Australian, but my father is Irish, from Ireland exactly. So my accent is a mixture of both, easy for people to think I'm from one place when I'm from another. But this voice, she is familiar and Australian, and I can see her hair, a flame, out of the corner of my eye. History looks at her and his face falters. When I look, I can see why. She looks eleven, but I recognize her too well. It is my Kati.

"You are late!" History says again, but his voice isn't as harsh.

"KATI?" I yell, standing up.

"Tony?" She yells back.

"Fenton, Katima, you may ketch up on your own time but right now we need to continue class." History says. Kati asks where to sit and History places her next to Suki. When Kati walks, it isn't her clumsy self that I'm used to, it's more of a graceful dance. I'm horrified as to what happened to her.

Whisper tells us to go to our next class. For me, it's a Calculus class, but all I can think about it Kati. The next class I got to is Science, and I see Kati is already here. She's talking to Gabe and she laughs. I feel a pain in me and go quietly to my seat.

**CJ's POV**

The girl, or Katima, Kati rather, looks too young to be here. I want to protect her, pick her up and run. Despite her appearance that draws everybody in, I can tell if anyone moves, she moves with them, away from them. She's pulling herself away, trying to see if that helps. They only one she's trying to move towards is Fenton, who still seem's enormously upset that she's even here. She sits with us at lunch and banter's with Fenton, talks to him. She left to talk to Art about dance classes.

"Fenton? What's her ability?" Ian asks.

"Fenton, what's your ability?" I ask.

"Well, my ability is the same as that boy, I think his name was Norman, his ability. To just know things, but mine is more about people's abilities, how they act, like if CJ's ability and Norman's ability mixed, that would be mine. I can just know about people, their past their ability, things like that." Fenton says to me. I nod, biting my lip.

"So what's Kati's?"

"Kati's ability is difficult to explain. She know's a lot, like me and Norman, but if she let's herself go, she can know more than she should, than she wants. That's why she's so jittery, so ready to fight. But, with that, if she looks at something, perhaps a bed where someone sleeps but isn't there at the moment, and she's done this to my brother, my parents, her family, any room she's been in, she can look at the pillow, see a few strands of the hair, even far away, and she can tell the color hair, she can see the intents in the bed and see how big the person is, she can see their personality, if they are clean or messy, their life, but she doesn't go that far. Not since she did it to me, told me everything. She knew I was going to Tower Prep weeks before it happened." Fenton explains.

"Small but mighty, right?" Gabe says. Fenton nods.

"Quite." We were all quiet as Kati hurried back. We went to our last few classes and Fenton left Kati a note as we went to the observatory and she went to her dance class.

"We can't leave here without her." Ian says. I feel a pang of jealousy as I hear that, but then read his face and see he's just...he misses his family and Kati reminds him of his cousin.

**Gabe POV**

We wait for her, Fenton plays music, Suki and CJ play a game, Ian studies our board, I look out the window.

"Really Tony?" We hear a voice.

"What? I knew you'd come." Fenton says to the air.

"Fenton, what did your note say?" Ian asks.

"It said come to the old observatory." Fenton said.

"Anything else?" Suki said.

"Nothing at all." Kati says, coming out from the tunnels.

"Is that the only way you could figure out to come?" CJ asks.

"No. I could have come the other way but I wanted to explore the tunnels. Don't worry, I hid from the gnomes." she says, brushing off her clothes.

"How? Doesn't your hair give you away?" CJ snaps.

"What's your problem?" Kati snaps.

"My problem right now is you." CJ snaps back.

"Oh really? Lets see... how about your secret's you've been hiding." Kati starts.

"Try me." CJ says.

"Okay...you told Cal you loved him...and then kissed Ian...you complain you have no family...when you know you do...how about this...you do have family because Headmaster is you're father." Kati says.

"Your lying." CJ says.

"Fenton, tell them."

"I've known for a while." Fenton admits.

"Ceej, is this true?" Ian asks.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you." CJ says. My mouth hangs open.

"Guys...Someone's coming. Lock it up." Kati says. A few seconds later we hear footsteps.

"Go go go!" Ian says, rushing us down to the tunnels.

"Shh..."Kati says. We listen in the tunnels and she leads the way. She's been here less than 24 hours and she's leading us to a room we've never been in before.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Common room." she says simply. We get there and we sneak out, one at a time, out into the open, surrounded by other people.

"This is the story, of the girl who knows everything about everyone." Ray says. I look at Kati, as does everyone of our group, to see her stiffen.

"Her name is Katima." Ray continues.


End file.
